Spy's shadow
by MrGamer97
Summary: After the death of his father and the fall of Overwatch, Asger finds out that during his uncle's attempt to overthrow Overwatch at the Swiss HQ. He tracks his uncle down to kill, but when he is about to pull the trigger he finds unable to kill his uncle. He then joins Talon in the hopes of trying to bring him back, but he soon finds himself between his family and friends.


**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not posting for such a long time, but I've had a lot on my plate. This is fic is co-written with core of justice. **

* * *

_East London, around midnight_

A lone figure was hidden in the shadows of an alley, waiting for his target. The figure was dressed in black tight combat armor, wearing a white mask with horns and a terrifying smile. The figure twitches once in a while in anticipation. He had been training for years this moment and he would finally have revenge. After what he felt was an eternity he heard the footsteps coming in his direction. He activated his built-in stealth generator and waited. Sure enough, his target came down the alley, casually strolling. His target was none other than the infamous Reaper, but to the figure, he was Gabriel Reyes, his bastard of an uncle whose thirst for power got his dad killed. Once Reaper was close enough he stabbed him in the back with one of his daggers. The mercenary fell on his knees, clutching the hole in his chest. The assassin kicked him down and turned his victim towards him. He raised his dagger to deliver the killing blow, but Reaper turned to smoke and quickly reappeared behind his would-be-killer, grabbing him in a chokehold.

"Who are you?" he growled.

The assassin activated his force field generator and blasted the Talon operative off of him. He turned around and with a hate-filled battle cry he slashed at Reaper with his daggers, but they were dodged effortlessly. The Reaper managed to grab his arm and swiftly broke it before tossing him in a nearby dumpster. The Talon operative walked towards the downed figure, grabbed him by the throat and pulled off his mask. The Reaper gasped and let go of his attacker, completely shocked by his identity. Seeing his opportunity, the attacker charged blindly at the mercenary, but his target merely side-stepped and let the rage-filled young man hit his head on the opposite wall before collapsing. Reaper quickly rushed to the young man and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt he was alive. Debating with himself for a few more moments he slung the young man over his shoulder and went towards the aircraft.

* * *

_He was dreaming, he was sure of it. He usually didn't dream, but when he does he dreams of his past, of his father, of his family in Overwatch. _

_He remembered the first time he stepped foot on the Overwatch HQ. His breath was taken away and his eyes wandered around full of wonder and it took all his willpower not to just explore the building on his own. He met Brigitte and Fareeha and became and they became close friends, with them being Overwatch kids after all. Between him and Brigitte, a sort of rivalry was formed after they were both hotheads and Fareeha being the oldest looked after them like an older sister. He was so happy at that, he had great friends, a loving family and he hanged out among heroes. His dream was to become a hero in his own right like his father and uncle._

_However, happiness doesn't last forever. He learned that the hard way._

_His uncle formed Blackwatch, the covert division of Overwatch. Unlike Overwatch, Blackwatch could do illegal things to get the job done. His father didn't approve of the methods his uncle used, but he kept mostly silent as long as the greater good was achieved. When the organization was exposed, tensions between his father and uncle skyrocketed. He remembered that one time he caught one of their shouting matches: the harsh words his normally gentle father spat out, the hate-filled glare his uncle was throwing at his father. He should have realized sooner what would happen, but he was too naïve back then._

_Then the explosion of the Zurich HQ happened. His father and uncle died in that explosion. His mother took the death of his father hard and she sought refuge from the pain in alcohol and drugs. He had to lock her up in rehab in order to save her from herself. He spends almost a year with Lena where he mourned the loss of his family. When he learned the truth, that his uncle was behind the explosion anger and hatred consumed him. Brigitte, Fareeha, and Lena were all there for him and comforted and they were even worried about him, even when he acted like a jerk to them. In the end, he left, he traveled the world to become stronger and to let go of his hate. But a few weeks ago, he saw some footage of Reaper attempting to steal Doomfist's Gauntlet. His eyes nearly popped out when he recognized the fighting style of his uncle as he had seen him train the Zurich HQ. Hate took over him again and he set out to kill his uncle and finally have revenge._

* * *

He woke up with a start. He hated dreaming about his past. He blinked a few times and realized that he wasn't in his room and that he was tied to the bed. He struggled against the bindings, but it was no use.

"Finally awake, eh?" said a voice that made the assassin's blood boil.

"**YOU**," the young man growled and struggled more intensely.

"You're not going to break those binding, the only thing you'll accomplish is hurting yourself," Reaper said, in an almost fatherly tone.

"Why am I still alive? Are you going to torture me?"

Reaper shook his head. "I'm not going to do any of those things. You're family, Uni."

"That didn't stop you before!"

"I never wanted to kill your father, he was my brother too. I made sure he was out of the base before I made my move, but the idiot returned because he forgot something in his office," Reaper explained with a hint of sadness in his cold façade.

"You still betrayed everyone! How could you?!"

"They betrayed me first," the mercenary spit out with venom. "When Blackwatch was exposed they were going to throw me to the wolfs. I couldn't just let that happen."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I was hoping you would join me."

"Join you?!" asked Uni incredulously.

"Yes. Just think about all the rewards Talon will offer you. With Talon, the sky's the limit."

"You kill innocent people, I will never join you. Besides, you're responsible for killing dad. I'll never forgive you!"

"I don't expect you. In fact, I'll be disappointed if you would. But you and I are family Uni and you can't turn your back like that."

"Watch me!" he said with a defying snarl.

"Fair point. Let's test the theory," the Reaper said and removed his mask, making Uni gasp. Approaching the bed he crunches to Uni's eye level and put a gun in his hand and guided it towards his head. "Pull the trigger."

He was shocked, to say the least. He had never expected his cold and calculating uncle to put himself in such a situation. Then he looked at his uncovered face and, despite the drastic changes, his face resembles the kind uncle he had in his childhood. Many would not believe this, but Gabriel Reyes was not always a hard man. He knew this because he played with him when he was little, slipped him candies when no one was watching, took him on a joyride with a jet. Uni dropped the gun. Despite what he initially believe would be a simple task, he couldn't kill his uncle.

"I have one condition about working with Talon," the young man said, a lump forming in his throat. "No harming civilians."

"Agreed," his uncle said and untied him before putting on his mask. "Come," he said and Uni followed him further into Talon base.

* * *

**If you liked this chapter or have a suggestion leave a review or just PM me. Have a nice day :)**


End file.
